The availability of biological samples from individuals with alcoholic liver disease (ALD), as well as samples from appropriate healthy controls, is an essential first step in the translation of basic research advances to the clinic. The purpose of the Clinical Core component of the P20 Exploratory Cleveland Alcohol Center is to provide biological samples (plasma and peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs)) from patients with severe alcoholic steatohepatitis, as well as healthy control subjects, to members of the Cleveland Alcohol Center. These samples can then be used to test specific hypotheses related to the presence of specific biomarkers in the serum, such as oxidized phospholipids, and PBMCs, such as responsivity to specific activating ligands, as well as genetic polymorphisms that may predict severity of disease, short- and long-term morbidity and mortality and/or responsivity to specific therapeutic interventions commonly used in clinical practice.